Undisclosed Desires
by DanceWithMeUntilSunrise
Summary: Light won't admit his dreams to L, despite L hears him at night. LxLight Lemons included
1. What Desires?

Undisclosed Desires

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me… obviously… I am purely writing this fanfiction as a fan girl and watcher of Death Note, the anime. This is an L x Light Paring there will be Lemons, I have yet to decide where and when. Also written in a third perspective.

* * *

Chapter 1~

What Desires?

* * *

Light sighed as the chains clanked as he moved to type, L glancing over suspiciously at him as usual. Light shot him a glare of annoyance.

"God Damnit L, Can I at least take these off to type today." Light calls out in frustration. He would place his head into the keyboard glaring at the keys.

"Raito-kun, need I remind you that you are a suspect of being Kira, therefore I cannot take you out of my sight." L shrugged continuing to read the screen watching all of the cameras.

"Also that stupid nickname, can't you just call me Light for god's sake", Light was obviously pissed off and L could watch his patience slipping each moment they talked.

L shook his head, a small smirk gracing his usual non-emotional features across his alabaster skin, " Why don't you loosen up Ratio-kun? You need to relax and just continue with the research."

Light growled at him, quite hotly-tempered tonight, " Relax, how am I supposed to relax when you keep thinking I'm Kira! I'm not Kira, damnit!" He slammed his fist down on the desk glaring directly at L.

L ponders a second before speaking, " 68%..." At this point, Light was ready to strangle L. Though Light did deserve his treatment, he had been in handcuffs for about 3 months and still was complaining, you must think L tended to get annoyed with him.

Light literally pounced at L throwing him off his chair onto the floor. Light ended on top of him grabbing L by the throat, " If I wanted to I could kill you right now, but them you'd send that pretty little percentage of yours up to 100% wouldn't you?" Light glared at him before hearing the door open up and Misa walked in.

All that was heard was a cry out, " LIGHT!" Misa looked sheepishly as though she was about to faint from the sight of her Light-kun on top of another man holding him by the neck.

L smirked looking up, he let out a frail cough as Light let go of his neck to catch Misa before she had fainted, of course dragging L along the floor with him.

Light sighed holding the heavier fainted Misa in her hands, " L, might we take her home so she doesn't end up coming back anytime soon… She really is an annoying bitch." L nods as they quickly send Watari in and he instead takes her back.

L gave a small chuckle before picking up the chair that Light had knocked over while tackling him, " You really are careless, that just put my percentage up to a hefty 75%." Light shot him set another glare through those creamy looking brown bangs, " I swear to all that isn't Kira… I will personally make you regret those words."

L made a roll of his eyes and continued back to work. Light was fuming in annoyance. Finally, it was time to close up for the day. L and Light went up in the elevator to their room. Upon reaching the room, Light sighed as he heard the door click shut, " Will this be the night you don' stay up and watch me?" L made a barely audible chuckle, " I don't think so, I have insomnia as I've told you, plus you're funny when you sleep."

Light felt his cheeks warm up, only imagining what he could say in his sleep, after all his dreams aren't exactly PG, even so PG-13. L saw his reaction but brushed it off, he was teasing him in his usual non-emotional way. " What do you hear?"

L, of course, felt like being an ass, " Oh something along the lines of, ' L… L…. L.. I'm Kira… please fuck me.' " The expression on Light's face was priceless, jaw dropped and blushing crimson. If he were gay he'd definitely be the Uke, if L was involved. Light was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe whether or not he has actually said that, " I-I…-I didn't not s-say that!" Light managed to stammer out.

L chuckled at Light; he was undeniably cute when he was embarrassed. Light sighed defeated, " I'm just going to go to sleep now… " Light dragged them both down onto the bed since they were still handcuffed and faced away from L. The only problem with this was L's arm was practically wrapped around Light's waist. Light shivered at the feel, it was Alabaster on tan… it honestly looked pretty good. L sat and watched him; the chain was loose enough for it only to drag his arm onto him instead of L as well.

Light quickly fell to sleep murmuring a good night to the one is was currently furious with. L chuckled nodding to him tilting his head to watch the tanned beauty fall to sleep. It gave L a chance to look Light over without being so tense and rigid, he was more relaxed and calm.

_"Light… Light… hey there Light-kun." __**were the words playing in Light's head he was dreaming. **__"Light-kun you love to scream my name don't you." __**Light examined his position in his dream he was beneath L, who was down at his chest teasingly sucking and nipping upon his nipples. **__" L… p-please don't stop. " __**L heard Light's pleads, but decided to ignore them. He continued to tease the tanned male trailing kisses down toward his waistline of the pajamas Light was wearing. **__"Ah… mmm… L… d-don't…" _

By this point Light was actually talking in his sleep, as the dream continued, Light would whisper out, " L… L… please.." and those were the only words L would hear from the brunette. He glanced over Light's form noting the bulge in his pajama pants, letting out a chuckle. L figured for now he'd let Light sleep and moan and whimper out his name…

* * *

To Be Continued

Tell me if you liked it! Longer, Shorter. I will provide more lemons, or maybe less. What would you like?


	2. Teasing the sleeping

Undisclosed Desires

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me… obviously… I am purely writing this fanfiction as a fan girl and watcher of Death Note, the anime. This is an L x Light Paring there will be Lemons, I have yet to decide where and when.

NomNomNom~!

* * *

Chapter 2~

Teasing the sleeping

* * *

Light woke up very uncomfortably. He leaned up glancing down at his worked up tent, quite big for his age. He was always cocky about it. [Did you see what I did there?]

L was there at his side, a chuckle escaped his pinkish pale lips, " Dreaming of me again last night Light?" L's face was in a smirk compared to his companion.

Light on the other hand was blushing crimson red again just as the night before, but a tinge of purple added to it. "L, might you undo the cuffs so I can go take a shower and well get rid of this morning wood?" He glares at L hoping for his answer to be yes.

" Well, Ratio-kun, I suppose I could let you, but where would be the fun in that. Nope I'll keep us chained together. I just won't look." L was proud of his sadistic nature, it got him far in life.

Light whined glaring at L, " You are an asshole, you know that?" L smirked at him shaking his head, " No you could still me Kira and I will not take any chances. Now, 79%." Light was now banging his head against his headboard trying to control the anger surging through his body, but he suddenly felt the throbbing and let out a gasp, " Alright… come on."

Light got up dragging L with him by the chain. He grabbed a towel and set it down. Light sighed as he peeled off his shirt and slid down his pants. He got a little nervous at that point glancing up at L, who seemed to be watching.

L sighed sliding off the handcuff portion of Light's so he wouldn't be pulled into the shower. The shower was turned on quickly before the tan male quickly stripped off his boxers, letting out a hiss as the heat hit his skin. The room was steamy enough to cover most of Light's body, but not all of it. L got glimpses of Light's chest and could hear Light's soft moans as he was getting rid of his 'mourning wood'.

_ Light's hand moved up and down his throbbing painful shaft. He couldn't help but let out moans and gasps of pleasure he could only think of his dream last night, but the image was different. _

_** Light could almost feel his hand as though it was L's. The tanned hand changed to pale as Light's legs spread a little. His eyes shut tightly gasping and pleading for more. The hand moved faster as Light bucked his hips more, his back arching off the shower wall. **__" Mmm… ahh… L" __**Light felt his body rushing with pleasure as he started to cum gasping for air.**_

Light had finally came returning to normalcy, he bathed himself and got out of the shower a little shaky quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his tan body.L chuckled after Light got out of the shower, " Someone was enjoying his shower." Light growled at L and continued on into the shared room. He grabbed his clothes; a blue button up t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Light continued to the door before L grabbed him by the hand, " Forgetting something?" L slid the cuff onto Light's wrist and locked it on.

L and Light continued down to the elevator. A yawn passed Light's lips, his un-cuffed hand in his pocket relaxing against the wall. Upon reaching the research room, Matsuda sat there giving the two a wave, " Hey Light and L." They both nodded to him and got back to work.

Around 6:30 that night, L and Light got into yet another fight. It ended with a pinning fight, Light had been again accused of being Kira by 89% and was fed up with L. Light was first to be on top, a growl formed in the back of his throat. L suddenly pushed the fight the other way pinning down Light easier, he was stronger than he looked, " Don't think you can prove me otherwise. If you weren't Kira, you wouldn't react in such a way. 90%."

Light squirmed beneath L slamming his hips up into L's receiving a gasp and shiver from both men. Light instantly froze in terror, he had practically just grinded into L and there was no escape this time. He attempted to squirm but the chains weren't allowing him escape.

L chuckled at the man underneath him, " Hm seems someone is flustered again." Light was almost ready to shit himself on how embarrassing this was for him. L watched his facial expressions; shocked, angry, terror, angry, shocked, nervous. Light finally settled on nervous, a blush stained that beautiful dark skin of his, " uh… L… would you mind getting off, this is a little weird."

L moved off of Light giving him a hand up. They both returned to their regular height. L received a heavy punch to the shoulder and a glare from Light. " That's what you get for thinking I'm Kira, jerk!" L pouted rubbing his own arm, which was in a decent amount of pain. After all had settled down, it was around 8:30 and time to close up for the night again.

They moved to the elevator and ascended upstairs. Slowly they reached their level and headed to the room. The door opened with a click as well as the lights. Light yawned unbuttoning his shirt as L flipped off his side of the cuffs. Light changed into a set of pajamas, ones of black silk very well fitting his tan body. The cuffs went back on right before Light went to sleep. Light finally drifted to sleep… and he entered his dream.

_**Light saw L on top of him grinding his hips into his. L was seductively whispering into Light's ear, **__" Mmm. Light I want to fuck you so bad right now… make you scream out my name in heated pleasure." __**Light squirmed beneath him leaving gasps and moans of pleasure, **__"L… please fuck me… I want your big cock inside my tight hole." __**Light pleaded to L to fill him up with that cock of his. **_

Meanwhile, L heard part of the dream thanks to Light being a vocal sleeper. He let out a smirk, " So he wants me to fuck him. How interesting." L moved his hand further down feeling Light's obvious erection giving it a small squeeze, a sleep-filled moan in return. L continued and slipped his hand into Light's pajamas and boxers placing his fingers along the tip rubbing the pre that was dripping off.

Light arched his back into L, yet still asleep. L moved his hand around Light's cock stroking it slowly at first but picking up speed hearing Light beg in his sleep, " mmm L please…" L smirked moving his hand faster, a small cry out from Light enjoying this. Light started to wake up feeling the friction upon his cock. He was involuntarily bucking his hips gripping into his pillow. L felt him building up and the panting increase. He heard a loud groan of his name, " L…" and a shiver racked though Light's body. Along L's hand was now the cum of Light, the so called Kira.

He moved his hand out and felt Light squirm and twitch. Light was obviously disorientated, just the way L wanted him.

* * *

To Be continued~!

A little longer this time a lot more lemony goodness.


	3. Edging him on

Disclaimer: Death note does not belong to me obviously… I am purely writing this fanfiction as a fan girl and a fellow watcher of Death Note, the anime. This is an LxLight paring, therefore yaoi aka boy on boy. If you do not wish to view boy on boy leave now or forever be tainted Onto the story 3~!

* * *

Chapter 3

Light awoke after practically passing out from the orgasm he had due to L last night. He had no recollection of anything. Through half-lidded eyes he could only see the smirk on L's face and the soft velvet tone to L's voice, "Light, yet again, I wake up to you screaming for me. Is there something you have to tell me? For instance… You have feelings for me… Or that you are Kira? "Light shot up out of bed alarmed by the notions of L's voice. He nonchalantly tried to fake a glare, "Pft, no what would ever make you think that?" L's right hand reached down and slipped his finger tip against the tip of Light's cock showing cum on his finger tip to Light. L snickered at Light slipping the finger into his mouth sucking on it like one of his lollipops that he always got from the fan girls.

Light subconsciously gulped swallowing the extra salvia pooling up in his mouth only to feel L's hand take hold of his cock. Light let out a loud gasp instinctively bucking into L's hand. A smirk filled L's face, while Light's was filled with a blush. L saw Light fidget and look away. L wrapped his other surprising strong pale arm around Light's waist pulling him into L's lap. He smirked whispering seductively into Light's ear, "Does Raito-kun have a thing for boys?" Light squirmed in L's grasp causing L's hand to inadvertently stroke his cock exciting a moan out of Light. L smirked nibbling on the tanned ones' neck teasingly moving his hand up and down at an incredibly slow pace just to piss off Light. Light in resistance to L's slow movements bucked his hips letting out more moans. L gripped harder keeping Light's movement to an absolute minimal buck frustrating Light even more.

Light growled turning around and biting L roughly on the neck exciting a moan out of his pale partner. Light snickered and spoke a little bit more confidently, "Now who likes boys?" Light stuck his tongue out mockingly at L before initiating a kiss between him and the pale one. L smirked into the kiss knowing this was exactly the plan he had with Light. He was going to find out everything about Light. L snaked his tongue into Light's mouth tasting a more sour taste. Light feeling the intrusion of L's tongue tasted chocolate and sugar. He moaned softly because of his appeal to sweets. He almost cursed L for his sugary taste. L moved his hand back down stroking Light's cock fast enough to cause the tanned one to moan and shiver in pleasure over top of him. L used this moment to his advantage and flipped them around. Light growled into the kiss before rousing another moan causing him to arch his back. L using his other hand unbuttoned his own sleep pants pushing them down pressing their cocks against each other/ L was a tad bit larger than Light, but both were throbbing and hard. L stroked their cocks simultaneously causing them both to moan and Light to squirm and arch his back further. L leaned down still stroking their cocks and whispered into Light's ear, "Raito-kun… I know you want this…, but before you can have it… You must tell me... Are you Kira?" Light looked up growling, "If I told you what would be the f-fun in THAT?" Light screamed out the last word feeling a fingertip pushing into his asshole. L snickered down at the tanner form, "I had a feeling you would say that. I guess I'll have to pound it out of you until you tell me the truth."

Light had a look of complete bliss for a second quickly changing to fear as L's finger continued to move in and out of his asshole. L finally hit Light's special spot and felt Light jump into him in pleasure hearing Light whine, "Ah.. L… right… there…" L smirked down at Light whispering into his ear again, "Mmm.. someone sure is enjoying his treatment." He pressured his finger against Light's 'a' spot. Light bucked his hips before L added in another finger causing Light more discomfort, but L hit his a-spot again. Light screamed out his whole body shivering. Light passed out from an orgasm before screaming out one sentence…

Until Next time ~!

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the REALLY LONG update wait… X_X been busy with school, work, and just all around stuff. I appreciate that some of you still check on this story and reviews are always welcome. Forgive the fail of not writing for a year. I hope to continue writing stories now. It will be my Christmas break in a few days!

Xoxoxo Looking forward to writing more~!


	4. The End

Disclaimer: Death note does not belong to me obviously… I am purely writing this fanfiction as a fan girl and a fellow watcher of Death Note, the anime. This is an LxLight paring, therefore yaoi aka boy on boy. If you do not wish to view boy on boy leave now or forever be tainted onto the story ~!

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires:**

**Chapter 4 (The End)~!  
**

* * *

Light awoke several hours later his hands now cuffed to the bed instead of L. His eyes shifted open looking up to his hands shouting out, "L WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A soft humming came from the kitchen of their apartment and the scent of strawberry cake floated into the room. Light struggled still attempting to escape his fate of being stuck in this apartment forever. L's footsteps were heard against the wood flooring as the scent of cake grew closer. Light sniffed the air almost entranced by the smell. L smirked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner you liked Strawberry cake? " Light tilted his head confused, "What… the hell are you talking about?" L snickered, "Last night when I fingered that tight virgin hole of yours, you screamed before you passed out. ' I love strawberry cake.' "Light sat there stunned, "Um… what? Well… this embarrassing. " L took out a fork from his pocket and got a large piece of cake of the fork shoveling it into his mouth. He spoke with his mouth open, "You want some?" Light nodded only to have his hips straddled by L grinning with pink frosting covering his upper lip. "You sure you want some?" Light nodded vigorously, "Give it to me please!" L smirked taking over meaning to his words whispering into Light's ear, "Oh, don't worry Raito-kun, I will." Setting the cake down L began to kiss along Light's body not missing an inch of him even kissing over his clothes.

A gasp slipped out of Light's mouth as L began nibbling, "L… s-stop… That's not what I meant." L got up to Light's face engaging him in a mind searing kiss pinning Light's hips down. Light attempted to squirm, but L was a little stronger and began sucking and nibbling on his lower lip weakening him. L spoke softly breaking the kiss, "You want cake or do you want me?" Light pouts obviously not sure what he wanted. L's kisses tasted of the strawberry cake he longed for, but L was also something he wanted. L made the decision for him grinding his hips into Light's. Light let out a girly scream of surprise and pleasure, making L smirk in success. L quickly removed his own shirt as things started to heat up. He also unbuttoned Light's shirt making sure the poor teen did not over heat. Light no longer struggled, but writhed in pleasure as L began to remove his clothes stripping Light down to his birthday suit. A shudder flew down Light's body as L's hand wrapped around his cock, "Mmm… somebody is hard already… tut, tut poor Raito-kun. " Light made a moan of delight as L got right to work sucking on Light's tip. L smirked sending his mouth further down on Light's cock. Light bucked his hips in delight, "Mmm, L… please… d-don't stop!" L as if right on cue, popped his mouth of positioning himself now up by Light's mouth, "Now it's your turn to suck…"

Light eagerly took L's cock in his mouth sucking hard and enthusiastically. L let out a throaty moan, "Mmm… Raito-kun is such a good Kira." Light continues sucking until L lets out a louder moan feeling himself getting closer. L removes his cock carefully from Light's mouth, "Here's some cake." L spoons cake into his mouth and Light makes a throaty moan. L whispered in his ear, "So it isn't just my cock that makes you moan. How sad."

Light notices L drifting down to grabbing a can of strawberry frosting, "Let's have some fun shall we?" Light whimpered as L took a large finger full of frosting and rubbed it along Light's entrance poking his finger in, "So tight Raito-kun and hot." Light moaned squirming, "Ah! L… Oh! Please… keep going." L fingers him more slamming further in messing with Light's hot spot, "Mmm.. L… please fuck me… Oh please!" L removes his finger getting a hand full of strawberry frosting rubbing it along his cock moaning at the feeling, "Ready Raito-kun?" Light nodded as L slowly went all the way in, "So tight… and hot Raito-kun… hnnng." Light moans out in pleasure squirming beneath L, "Yes…. Yes… please… don't stop L… more." After thirty minutes of hot and frosty sex, Light comes splurging cum between them and L cumming inside of Light. Light cries out, "Ah! L… your cum is so warm and sticky…" The camera pans away as the image of L and Light fade, a panting, pink frosted mess.

* * *

Well guys... this is the end, Thanks for reviewing the story! Hope you enjoyed the ending. I apologize for making you guys wait for so long. I've been super busy with school look out for other stories and new stories! Good luck out there in the story word! xoxo, DanceWithMeUntilSunrise.


End file.
